mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shinma
The Shinmas are the name of demonic creatures in the Vampire Princess Miyu anime series. History Shinmas are god-demons that wreak havoc on the human world. They tend to haunt weak-hearted people by luring them to illusions that are supposed to achieve the dreams or desires of those people only to leave them in ruin. It is the job of a guardian vampire (namely Miyu) to send them back to the original dimension, which simply named as "The Darkness" (also known as the Dark World). They seem to feed on human emotions, although there are some examples of blood-sucking, such as Ga-Ryu or even devouring whole humans as with Koh-Waku. However, not all Shinma are inherently evil. Some use their abilities simply to interfere in humans lives for their own purposes. Sometimes even helping other humans by targeting others. Their powers typically include shape-shifting and the ability of soaring and/or flying. One can spot them by the unnatural glow in their eyes. Their dimension mirror human dimension, as they have nationalities. Shinma may be Japanese, Chinese or Westerners. Manga Shinma List Carlua Larva's cousin who's also in love with him. Cait Sith The prince of quarls and the western shinma, he releases the quarl queen to destroy Miyu, but in the end, he himself is killed by Lemures, who seemingly has escaped from the "Darkness". Pazusu Larva's teacher and mentor. Night Gia A dream manipulator, he tries to kill Miyu while she suffers in his domain of dreams. Miyu eventually transports them into her own world where she burns him "from head to toe" and while he curses her, Larva appears and finishes him off before he can dispel his curse. Spartoi A shinma with fire powers; he is killed by the Japanese shinma of the second tier, Aoi. Water Lipper An enchantress that controls water who attacks Ichiro, a Japanese shinma to find the location of Yui before she resurrects Miyu. She eventually dies at the hands of the quarl generals, who tell her that she is useless and they needed Ichiro in order to find the way to Yui. Amy Like Miyu, she controls fire to incinerate her enemies. She killed the mother and daughter that tended to Miyu and cared for her. Miyu becomes enraged and burns Amy with her own flames. Lemunia Lemunia is Lemures's younger brother and a good friend to Carlua. He eventually dies while saving Yui, where he is stabbed by the quarl general Gio. Quarl Generals: Gigi, Gio, Gia, and Gima These powerful warriors answer to Cait Sith and "Mama" only. They are all masked, and attack with powerful energy. Gigi is masked and is cloaked by a giant cape and appears very similar to Larva, although he wears a fan-shaped headdress. Gia appears like a cuirassier with a horned crest on the top of his head. Gio has a horned helmet and appears like a knight. Gima is the only female member, and also the only one who appears most human. Their power falls, unfortunately: first, Gio is burned by Miyu's fire, Gima is impaled by Aoi's sword, and finally Gia is torn to shreds by Ranka's light threads and Gigi is cut down by Larva. Quarl Queen She is considered a goddess by the Quarls and is almost limitless in power. She was once imprisoned by Miyu's grandparent (vague; does not refer to the confiner as male or female). She was released by Cait Sith, her son. Later, she is seen fighting the Japanese Shinma of the tiers, alone and seems to match their power. She is eventually weakened by Larva, who impales her with his lightning bolt. She is then killed by the entire shinma party. Ranka Ranka appears as an ally of Miyu in the manga; she uses threads of light to immobilize her enemies, as well as tear them apart. Aoi Aoi appears a human, and also wears a kabuki-like mask. He attacks with a katana, which he uses to kill Spartoi and Gima. He is later impaled and killed by the Quarl Queen's arm. Ichiro Ichirou is a combination of a human and a dog demon. He uses his fangs to eliminate his opponents. He seems naive and immature, but his powers match the quarl generals. Nagi He is a protector of Yui and also cares deeply for her. Like every other Japanese shinma, he is quite powerful, fighting as an equal against the quarl. Senjyu A Shinma dressed like a high school student, who claims that he is neither male nor female, although he appears masculine. He attacks the Shi clan's betrayer when he interfere's in Yui's search for Miyu. OVA Shinma List The following Shinma are from the OVA: Raen * First Appearance: "Unearthly Kyoto" * Seiyū: * Voice Actor: The name Raen 邏魘 means "nightmare destroyer". Raen is a Baku (dream-eating spirit) which possesses and parasites a little girl called Aiko, whose parents were killed in a car crash. They had sacrificed for her to live, which makes her terribly guilty; in her grief she claims to be a vampire, since their blood was donated to her after their deaths. Raen provides Aiko an illusionary home, parents and dreams, turning Aiko into a functional vampire who kills older girls and adult women. Miyu's attempt to save Aiko (by biting and making her a full vampire) is stalled by Himiko, and she and Larva end up exorcizing Raen, killing Aiko in the process. Ranka * First Appearance: "A Banquet of Marionettes" * Seiyū: Mayumi Shou * Voice Actor: Belinda Bizic The name Ranka 爛火 in the manga means "burning wound", which in the OVA is changed to 爛佳 "beautiful wound". A female Shinma disguised as a high school student with black hair, unnaturally pale skin and greenish blue eyes. Her true appearance is an articulated giant marionette much like Kai-Rai from the later TV series. She "immortalized" humans by imprisoning them in large dolls to feed on their life essence. She also has the power to summon cutting floss and limitedly control the dolls she created. Ranka falls in love with a fellow student, a handsome boy named Kei Yuzuki that Miyu, also masquerading as a student, was also interested in. Competition between the two girls escalates, leading to a final confrontation in which Kei is the prize. Miyu prevails over Ranka and defeats her in battle, but is heartbroken to discover that Kei had already given himself to Ranka willingly, who turned him into a doll so they could be together. In tears, Miyu sends both Ranka and Kei to the darkness. Lemures * First Appearance: "Fragile Armor" * Seiyū: Yuji Mitsuya * Voice Actor: Chad Carlberg He is an old friend of Larva who sought to release him from Miyu. He uses magic as well as a human-turned-into-Shinma whose soul is trapped inside of a gigantic samurai armor, managing to seal Larva inside of a wall. Miyu believed that Lemures wanted to target her to become leader of the Shinma, so with Himiko's help she faced him. However Larva broke Lemures' spell when Miyu was injured by Lemures' puppet Shinma; then he stayed true to Miyu, who instead of banishing Lemures killed him with fire as a punishment for harming Larva Anime Shinma List The following Shinma are from the TV series: Ga-Ryu * First Appearance: "The Fang Knows" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Translated as "Fang-dragon". Ga-Ryu is a reptilian Shinma that disguised itself as a pet chameleon to Miyu's schoolteacher Miss Maiko's and was exploring her weakness and desire or revenge against the tantalizing pranksters, taking advantage to feed on a few girls during the process. It has a very long, prehensile tongue with a leech-like sucker at the end, which it uses to drain the blood of prey much like vampires do. Confronted by the Guardian and her companions in open combat, in spite of its boasts, Ga-Ryu was cut into two halves by Larva and ultimately returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu's flame. Ro-Sha * First Appearance: "At the Next Station" * Seiyū: Masami Kikuchi * Voice Actor: John DeMita Translated as "Luxurious Tamperer", Ro-Sha is a strange-looking coat Shinma with scissor-like blades for hands. It can also change his arms to constrict with its sleeves. It disguised itself as a blond-haired young man to entice young women to a location where they are transformed into mannequins. He seems to know Larva. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Kamen * First Appearance: "The Forest Calls" * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook A Shinma mask that's been possessing people. Its true form has an unreal body. Larva had fought it while he was in Europe years ago and now it has resurfaced. When battling it, Miyu's flame attack couldn't penetrate it. Larva uses his lance to break the mask. Its main purpose seems to be to prevent the destruction of "his" forests. It is the only shinma that is not returned to "The Darkness." En-Jyu * First Appearance: "Reiha Has Come" * Voice Actor: Mari Devon Translated as "Charming Confucion," En-Jyu is a green-haired, three-horned aquatic Shinma in a straw hat that has three eel tails instead of legs. She can perform water attacks. Disguised as a woman during the Shōwa period, she turned people passing through the mountains into animals. Miyu stayed at her house alongside Reiha until her identity was revealed. With a little bit of help from Reiha, En-Jyu is returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. NOTE: She was inspired after the Chinese myth Sanjoushi of Hankyo, a mountain yokai who turns travelers in animals. Miyu makes a reference to Sanjoushi. Gen-Eh * First Appearance: "Sepia Colored Portrait" * Seiyū: Kazuya Ichijou Translated as "Confuse Shadow," Gen-Eh is a shadow woman Shinma who possessed the college teacher Oshima Youichi and through him swallows people to Oshima's film. Larva's powers don't have any effect on Gen-Eh. When Miyu and Larva entered the movie, Gen-Eh had the advantage there. Miyu used her flame attack to take out the lights there then returned Gen-Eh to "The Darkness." Ho-Jyo * First Appearance: "Ghost of Miyu" Translated as "Imitater Alike," Ho-Jyo is a shapeshifting mirror-headed Shinma in a kimono who impersonated Miyu. He caused various attacks which caused Reiha to think Miyu was doing them. When it came to attacking Chisato, the real Miyu appeared. Reiha froze the fake one and Ho-Jyo's true form was revealed. It took the form of Larva until Shiina identified the fake one. Larva sliced Ho-Jyo's head in half and Miyu returned it to "The Darkness." Cho-Jyu * First Appearance: "Fate" Translated as "Trampling Beast," Cho-Jyu is an undead dog Shinma that took the form of a dog. He can stretch his neck to attack. He approaches the psychic girl Kayo and her brother Kiyoshi, manipulating Kiyoshi to kill Miyu. After Reiha froze Kiyoshi, Cho-Jyu shedded his disguise and knocked the frozen boy off the building to his death. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Kyo-Koh * First Appearance: "The Red Shoes" * Voice Actor: Jess Harnell Translated as "Sound Knock," Kyo-Koh is a horse-headed Shinma with disconnected hands whose torso is a piano-shaped body. He can launch his fists in battle. He hides under the human form of the popular promoter Takashi Kashiwabara to find shy, lacking in talent girls to fulfill their dreams of become a pop star. In the other hand, he sucks their vital energy through a pair of red shoes until they die. When confronted by Miyu and Larva, Kyo-Koh shed his disguise and tried to use Miho as a shield until Shiina broke the spell. Larva slashed his legs and Kyo-Koh was returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Han-Ki * First Appearance: "Your Home" * Voice Actor: Derek Stephen Prince Translated as "Spot Shine," Han-Ki is a Bakeneko-like Shinma who disguised itself as a cat to lure couples and then drive them to destruction, insanity and finally death. He also wields a cross-like weapon and attacks with its claws. When it came to his latest victims, Miyu, Shiina, and Larva confronted him and Han-Ki shed its disguise. Larva took him down easily and Han-Ki is returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Ja-Ka * First Appearance: "The Swamp of Promises" * Voice Actor: Susan Blakeslee Translated as "Snake Flower," Ja-Ka is a Shinma with a long snake tail instead of legs. She gets power from the snakes that attacked people in the swamp and even launch them as an attack. A guardian spirit in the swamp who took the shape of a boy was protecting the seal that kept her imprisoned for ages until Miyu interfered. Reiha also wanted to destroy the boy-spirit (judging he was a Shinma) but on a second thought she found better not to provoke Miyu this time. When Ja-Ka was freed, she unleashed her snakes on the boy until Miyu burned them. Ja-Ka constricted Miyu and the boy with her tail until Larva saved them and Ja-Ka was returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. NOTE: She is probably inspired in the Buddhist myth of Naga, a race of supernatural beings who can shape shift between a human and a snake or are half-human half-snake. Oh-Shu * First Appearance: "A Supple Face" * Voice Actor: Cedering Fox Translated as "Yellow Embroidery," Oh-Shu is a bird-footed Shinma woman in an emotionless mask with hair in the shape of bird wings and a bird's tail. She can use her hair and the bandages on her legs to constrict. She hides under the form of a female surgeon who saves the life of the former Yakuza hitman Ryuji and re-builds his face (through psychic surgery) after his failed assassination attempt on an organized crime lord. However, she controls Ryuji to kill people who she believes to be the scum of humanity (including the crime lord that shot him). When confronted by Miyu and Larva, she had Miyu bound until Reiha arrived and froze her hair and bandages. Oh-Shu broke them free and constricted Reiha. Miyu freed her and burned Oh-Shu's face followed by Oh-Shu being returned to "The Darkness" causing her psychic surgery on Ryuji to be slowly undone. Ko-Jyoh * First Appearance: "Garden of Crying Reeds" * Voice Actor: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Translated as "Jeweled Utensil Wash," Ko-Jyoh is a tree-like witch Shinma. She can constrict with her branches and launch her branches. In the form of a beautiful flower-loving woman, she takes the life forces of cats and places them in her flowers to keep her company. When Maki was looking for his cat, he encountered Ko-Jyoh in her human disguise. After draining the lifeforce of his cat, she shedded her disguise and constricted him until Miyu arrived and burned the flowers. Larva sliced off her right hand and Ko-Jyoh is returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Ryu * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyū: Yasunori Matsumoto * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton A Kabuki actor-faced Shinma with a crane wing on each of his lower back legs. He uses his wings to fly. He can also shoot an endless stream of feathers and perform wind attacks. He was infected by the spirit-infested Death Crystal from Garline and fought Miyu and Larva where he escaped. He took the form of a man and was taken in by the Shinma Nami disguised as a woman to be treated for his injuries. When Miyu, Reiha, and Matsukaze caught up with them, Nami put up a barrier and fought alongside him in battle. Miyu managed to spare them at the time being after Nami became infected with the Death Crystal and collapsed. Upon arriving at his village with Miyu, Nami put up a barrier and Ryu used his wind attack to break Barrow's horse. Once the Death Crystal was destroyed, Ryu and Nami were free from it and were frozen by Reiha who claimed that she helped them with their destiny. After Reiha left, Miyu returned them to "The Darkness." Nami * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyū: Yuriko Yamaguchi * Voice Actor: Wendee Lee A Shinma with moth wing-shaped hair. She uses barrier attacks and has been known to feed off the energies of the men with whom she worked. She appeared in the form of a woman who finds Ryu injured. When Miyu, Reiha, and Matsukaze caught up with them, Nami put up a barrier and fought alongside Ryu in battle. After blocking Reiha's attacks and trying to bide their time until Miyu would allow Ryu to return to his town, Nami collapsed due to the Death Crystal infection she had gotten from touching Ryu's Death Crystal wound and the barrier was lifted. Miyu and Reiha managed to spare them for the time being. Upon arriving with Miyu at Ryu's village, Nami put up a barrier in battle against Barrow. She encouraged Miyu to take down Garline. Once the Death Crystal was destroyed, she and Ryu were free from it and were frozen by Reiha who claimed that she helped them with their destiny. After Reiha left, Miyu returned them to "The Darkness." Barrow * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyū: Ken Narita * Voice Actor: Steven Blum A knight Western Shinma that rides on a skeletal horse who works for Garline. He wields a sword in battle and is immune to Miyu's fire attack. He encounters Larva who fought him until Lilith arrived. He attacked Miyu, Reiha, and Matsukaze at Ryu's village as part of Garline's revenge by having Barrow kill the local Shinma. Nami put up a barrier in battle against him. When Barrow was about to attack Miyu, Ryu broke his horse with his wind attack and Reiha froze him with her attack. Lilith * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyū: Yuri Shiratori * Voice Actor: Melissa Fahn A skeleton Western Shinma working for Garline. She arrived with Garline and Barrow to obtain Larva and bring him back to the west. As Larva was battling Barrow, Lilith appeared and used her ocarina to weaken Larva making him easy to capture. When Miyu encountered her, Lilith used her flute to weaken Miyu until Shiina revealed that she was "made like Papier-mâché" and Miyu used her fire attack on Lilith reducing her to a skeleton and Lilith disintergrated. Garline * First Appearance: "Light of the Sea" Pt. 1 * Seiyū: Ryutaro Chinen * Voice Actor: Roger Rose A Western Shinma who wields a sword with a blade made from the Death Crystal. He arrived in Japan with his servants Lilith and Barrow to obtain Larva and bring him back to the west. He and his followers were responsible for placing the Death Crystal on Ryu and sent him to attack Miyu. He is an old friend of Larva and vowed to destroy Japan's Shinma for tieing Larva to Japan. After defeating Barrow and Lilith, Miyu confronted Garline and fought him until Larva woke up and impaled Garline with his nails killing him. Thus, Garline's body turned to sand, his ghost ship burned, and the Death Crystal was destroyed. Rin-Koh * First Appearance: "Dream Of The Mermaid" * Seiyū: Chiharu Tezuka Translated as "Scales Threat," Rin-Koh is a fish Shinma that appeared in the form of a mermaid in an aquarium. It shared its dream with Toshiro. When Toshiro to rescue it and return it to the ocean, she ate him. Larva shattered the tank upon Miyu's arrival. Rin-Koh sheded its disguise and lost to Larva. Thus, Miyu returned Rin-Koh to "The Darkness." Koh-Waku * First Appearance: "Woman Priest" * Seiyū: Kappei Yamaguchi * Voice Actor: Joshua Seth Translated as "Crimson Confuse," Koh-Waku is a Chinese ogre-like Shinma in Chinese armor with sword blades for hands that is responsible for eating Yui-Li's loved ones and their sorrows. He can take the form of those that he has devoured (mainly Yui-Li's lover Yang) as well as having psychic powers and the ability to create shadow clones of Yui-Li's loved ones. She has been pursuing it for a while and finally encounters him in Japan and ran afoul of Miyu and Larva. When Yui-Li encountered it on a boat on the night of the New Moon, Koh-Waku used his Shadow Clones of Yui-Li's family on her until Miyu and Larva appeared. Koh-Waku shed his disguise after an attack from Yui-Li and Larva. With Miyu's help, Yui-Li killed Koh-Waku with a combination of her sai and Chinese Sealing Paper. NOTE: He is probably based on the Chinese myth of the Chinese vampire Kyon-Shee. Ayu * First Appearance: "The Moray Boat" * Seiyū: Kotono Mitsuishi * Voice Actor: Brianne Siddall Translated as "Subordinate Healing," Ayu is a hedgehog-like Shinma that appeared in the form of Mayumi Takahashi. She can launch quills from her hair and launch her claws. She happened to have known Miyu for some time and has been living with a man named Kyoichi Yaguchi while working at a gas station. When she accidentally killed Yaguchi's wife, she and Yaguchi fled. Miyu caught up with them with hopes of returning Mayumi to "The Darkness." Since Yaguchi doesn't want to lose her, Mayumi ended up fighting Miyu and Mayumi's true form is revealed. Larva appeared to protect Miyu from Ayu's quill attack and Miyu told him not to interfere after Ayu's attack. Miyu eventually returned Ayu to "The Darkness" as Ayu says goodbye to Yaguchi. Moh-Chi * First Appearance: "City Of Illusions" * Voice Actor: Mari Devon Translated as "Delusion Spider," Moh-Chi is a spider-like Shinma who hides under the form of a woman. She lures the architect of a Buddhist temple named Yasuhiko Tachiki (who married that woman) to make a home to her children, making him believe he has a perfect life with family and a good job. She also hijacks some buildings of the city to be put in the town the architect is working on. Miyu attacked her in her own home and Moh-Chi sheded her disguise. Miyu easily defeated her and sent her back to "The Darkness." Kai-Rai * First Appearance: "Love of the Dolls" * Voice Actor: Laurie Faso Translated as "Large Defeat," Kai-Rai is a doll-manipulating Shinma who disguises in the shape of a giant doll with Bishōnen appearance, and then lures innocent women to be his lovers. His true form however looks like a marionette with a more demonic and repulsive aspect than charming. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Maji-Kan * First Appearance: "Butterfly Enchantment" * Voice Actor: Ellyn Stern (as Moru) Translated as "Wriggle Wickedness," Maji-Kan is a caterpillar-like Shinma who hides inside the head of a girl called Ruri Sone, and feeds her insane obsession of her father Hiroshi to the point of making her kill her own mother and lure her father by the shape a beautiful butterfly-like fairy named Moru. When Miyu expels the Shinma from Ruri's head, it turns out that the feeding was so big that it became a huge monster. Miyu returned it to "The Darkness," but Hiroshi followed "Moru" into the fire. Genzo * First Appearance: "Flag of Shinma" * Voice Actor: Laurie Faso Translated as "Phantom Child," Genzo is an eyepatch-wearing Shinma who wields a Kusarigama in battle. He is the brother of Genta and Genji and the youngest of the three. They attacked a town and killed some of its villagers. They wanted the village chief's daughter Sato for their bride. When they came to the town the next day to claim Sato, they encountered Miyu and Reiha. Genzo used his chain to wrap Miyu's arm. When Larva didn't come, Reiha used her ice attack on Genzo. Miyu sent her fire attack along Genzo's chain and Genzo ended up returned to "The Darkness." Genji * First Appearance: "Flag of Shinma" * Voice Actor: Paul Mercier Translated as "Phantom Statue," Genji is a Shinma with a cannon for a right arm. He is the brother of Genta and Genzo. They attacked a town and killed some of its villagers. They wanted the village chief's daughter named Sato for their bride. When they came to the town the next day to claim Sato, they encountered Miyu and Reiha. After Genzo's defeat, Genji used his cannon arm to attack houses and caused a massacre. Miyu and Reiha combined their attacks only for it to be blocked by Genta. After that, he wanted to claim Sato for the bride of the dead and Sato's father blocked Genji's attack. Miyu managed to avenge him by sending Genji to "The Darkness." Genta * First Appearance: "Flag Of Shinma" * Voice Actor: Doug Stone Translated as "Phantom Scour," Genta is a Shinma who wields a flag that embeds his soul and the souls of his brothers Genji and Genzo of whom he is the oldest of the three. They attacked a town and killed some of its villagers. They wanted the village chief's daughter Sato for their bride. When they came to the town the next day to claim Sato, they encountered Miyu and Reiha. Genta protected Genji with his flag deverting Miyu and Reiha's combined attack. With both his brothers dead and the villagers frozen by Reiha, Genta and Miyu engaged in battle. Genta ended up impaled by his own flag that was blown out of his hands by Reiha's blizzard attack and Miyu returned him to "The Darkness." Tonbi * First Appearance: "Once Upon A Time" * Seiyū: Akio Ohtsuka (Black Kite), Ken Chiba (Tonbi) * Voice Actor: Tony Pope A kite Shinma responsible for killing Miyu's father when she was young. He was the first Shinma that Miyu fought during the Taishō period. When Reiha's father and his Shinma protector group were performing a ceremony on Miyu for her to be the next guardian, Tonbi (in the guise of a man named Black Kite) and his killers managed to kill the protectors, including Reiha's father. Tonbi himself had killed Miyu's mother, but Miyu herself managed to dispose of him by sending him to "The Darkness." Unnamed Stray Shinma * First Appearance: "Confrontation" * Voice Actor: Dave Wittenberg A Shinma in the form of a Salarie Man who was frozen by Reiha in the beginning of the episode. His true form and his powers are unknown. Unnamed Shinma * First Appearance: "Confrontation" * Voice Actor: Jerry Gelb A green reptile-like Shinma. After her father was killed by Tonbi, Reiha and Matsukaze stumbled upon this Shinma feasting until he noticed them. When he started to attack, Reiha's ice powers kicked in and froze this Shinma. Hiyoku * First Appearance: "The Boy Who Returned" * Voice Actor: Dave Wittenberg Translated as "Compare Wings," Hiyoku is a red bird Shinma with a sword blade for a right hand. He appears in the form of Tokiya Inoue and learns from a golden bird that he's a Shinma of the Bird Tribe. He gained a tattoo of the Bird Shinma tribe from that bird. He returned to Chisato's home just to get to Miyu and kill her. When his tattoo became known to Miyu and Larva, he transformed into his Shinma form. Miyu used her flame attack on Hiyoku who reverted back to Tokiya before perishing/returning to "The Darkness." Unbeknownst to Miyu and Larva, he left behind a strange blade for Chisato. It was later mentioned by the Bird Shinma Shidon that Hiyoku was just a diversion so that the strongest Shinma opponent for Miyu would finally awaken. Shidon * First Appearance: "At the Next Station" (as Street Vendor), "The Last Shinma" (as Shidon) * Voice Actor: Richard Cansino (Street Vendor, 1st Time), Michael Lindsay (Street Vendor 2nd Time and Shidon) The strongest Shinma, the only one to surpass Larva, and by a rather large margin at that. Translated as "Beak Covet," Shidon is a bird Shinma with sword blades on his wrists. He can shoot an endless stream of feathers and emit shockwaves as well as more basic characteristics including unrivaled strength and speed, ability to fly, and create illusions. He appeared in the form of a street vendor and the charms that Chisato bought from him prevented Miyu from learning his identity. Upon an attempt on Yukari's life, his identity was known to Miyu. Shidon sheded his disguise and ended up fighting Miyu and Larva as Yurkari fled only for her to end up killed by Chisato. Shidon then told Miyu that the Bird Shinma tribe has been after her for awhile. Larva remained and fought a progressively losing battle against him while Miyu left to fight Chisato. While Larva was struggling for survival while finding out why the Bird Shinmas are after Miyu, Shidon summoned more Bird Shinmas to assist him. Before being completely and utterly defeated and subsequently slain, Larva managed to tap into Miyu's fire attack as last ditch emergency and use it to return the shocked Shidon and his Bird Shinma followers to "The Darkness" before he could react to this new development. External links * Western Shinma Realm * Anime-Myth's Shinma list Category:Vampire Princess Miyu Category:Fictional demons